In forest
by JikaganAkemi
Summary: walking with his student and hearing all about your crush. well ooc crush and then the impossible happens


A girl was sitting with Sakura. Her name was Akemi and she hated it when Sakura talked, but she did listen when she talked about how cool Kakashi was. Even though she hated to admit it, she was pretty fond of Kakashi. She never said anything, because she was only a secondary sensei.

"…And then he attacked the guy out of nowhere! You should have been there! He was so awesome, but that's Sensei for you." Akemi made a sweat drop when Sakura made googling eyes. She rubbed her head. Sakura made a face.

They were at the clothes store and Sakura had many clothes in her hands. Akemi didn't have any in hers. Sakura bought the things and then they left.

"Well I had a good time. Maybe we can do this again real soon. Oh and tomorrow, we train in the morning at nine." Sakura said as she walked up to her house. Akemi nodded as she left.

"Maybe in another lifetime…" Akemi said after she was far away. She put her hands behind her head and walked through the town and into the forest. She sighed as she sat down against a tree.

"So you actually went shopping with Sakura?" Akemi looked up and saw Kakashi sitting in the tree. She felt her heart skip, but didn't move. He jumped down next to her.

"Well…more like watched her shop." Akemi said as she looked at Kakashi. He laughed a little. "So what're you doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking. And it's the only place to get away from Sakura or Naruto." Kakashi said. Akemi smiled and nodded. She leaned back on the tree and closed her eyes. "So why're you here?"

"Because it's quiet…I guess." Akemi answered. She heard shuffling and opened her eyes. Kakashi was right in front of her face and his legs over hers. "K-Kakashi?"

"Shhhhh." He said as he put his hand on her cheek. Next he put his lips on hers. She froze. He pushed in deeper and then she felt his tongue probing for a way in. She slightly opened her lips and he pushed his tongue in to explore.

His tongue rubbed against hers making shivers go up her spine. She began kissing him back and then she felt his other hand on her neck. He finally stopped kissing her and sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you've been craving that as much as I have." She was still freaking out about him kissing her. She managed to nod. He smiled and laughed a bit as he went to her ear. "Well…I want more of you."

"You don't mean…?" Kakashi came back and nodded. She flushed a new kind of red. She felt her heart skip. "Well I guess we both want the same thing then."

Kakashi smirked as he began unbuttoning her shirt. She did the same with his. When she finished and he did, he jumped up and pulled down his pants. Before he went back down she shoved his entire being into her mouth. He made the most pleasurable face he could make and let out a moan.

"Akemi…" Kakashi whispered. She pulled him out and he went back to sitting on her lap. He unbuttoned her pants and yanked them off her hips. Then she smiled at him. He smiled back. "Just so you know…this means a lot more to me than just getting laid."

"Same." Akemi managed to say. He pulled her off the tree and laid her on the grass. Neither she nor he cared where they were, only that they were together. He picked her hips up and positioned

himself between her open legs. "Kakashi…"

He shoved himself into her. She made a moaning sound of pain and pleasure all in one. Kakashi moved about in her and rammed her several times. Akemi sighed.

"More Kakashi…" Kakashi obeyed her and shoved more of him into her, harder and faster. He moved fast and hard to satisfy her desires. "Oh Kakashi…"

Akemi began thinking to herself as Kakashi moved. "He's so big…it feels as though he's in my stomach…" Kakashi began picking up more speed as he gripped and toyed with her breasts. She moaned and he finally stopped moving. "Kakashi…"

"I'm done…I can't move anymore…" He slipped out of her and onto her chest. He began panting as she did. He and she both had on their button up shirts, but that was all. "Wow…"

"Yeah…" Akemi said as she stroked Kakashi's head.


End file.
